A New Sound for Hogwarts
by FinalDestination23
Summary: (R&R its my first fanfic on this website) harry is still having nightmares about voldemort so he turns to songwriting and eventually creates a band. but will his feelings for a certain red-headed witch get in the way?
1. Late Night Song Writing

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. 'Damn another night of fucking nightmares.' He thought. 'Well it looks like another song for the songbook.' He thought. He decided on a melody that he called "Somewhere I Belong"

When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I'd let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
When all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to loose   
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own

I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
Erase all the pain till its gone  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to loose  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own

I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
Erase all the pain til its gone  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like Im close to something real  
I want to find something Ive wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong

I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel Anything else,

Until my wounds are healed

I will never be anything  
till I break away from me  
I will break away  
I'll find myself today

I wanna heal  
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong

I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong

Ginny had always said that he should send his songs into a Record Company, but he didn't feel like his songs would work. Then, a thought hit him like a rough bludger to the head. "A band!" He thought out loud. If he couldn't send his songs into a company, then He'd form a band and do it himself. He walked over to Hedwig and tied 5 notes to her talons. "Hey girl. Get these to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. Try to be quick about it 'cause I'd really like to get started on this." He said to Hedwig. She nipped at his finger and took off out the window of the leaky cauldron. He just hopped that they would go with it because he really needed an outlet and this was his last option.


	2. The Band Begins

Ginny Weasley sat up in her bed after hearing the scratching at her window. "Hedwig, what are you doing here?" she said taking Hedwig on her shoulder. She then saw the five notes that were on her talons. She opened hers after sending the others to her brothers and her best friend.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I was writing you to tell you that I'm starting a band and I want you to be the DJ. It's not very hard and with practice you'll be very good. Meet me at the leaky cauldron today whenever you and the others get up._

_With love,_

_Harry potter._

Ginny was wide awake at this point and, after dressing, went downstairs to get breakfast. Surprisingly, her brothers and Hermione were already awake. "So I take it that you all read the notes. So, who got what instruments?" she asked. "Well I got lead guitar." Said Fred. "And I'm the bassist." Said George. "I'm the drummer." Said Hermione. "And I'm suppose to be the rapper. I guess he heard my rhymes." Said Ron. "Well I'm the DJ." Said Ginny. "Cool. I guess were all in this band." Said Ron. "Yea let's write mum a note and head out to the leaky cauldron to see what Harry's ideas are." Said Hermione.

At the moment that they were headed for Harry, he was writing another song. He had just broken up with Cho for the third and last time and he had a song idea for the occasion. He decided to call it "One step closer."

I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

Just like before...  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up

I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to  
Break

"That about sums up my relationship with Cho." Said Harry to no one in particular. "Well that's quite an angry song. Did you break up with Cho again?" said a familiar voice in the background. There stood Ginny, Ron. Hermione, Fred, and George. "Thank god you guys are here. I couldn't wait to get started." Said Harry. He walked over and started to discuss everything with them. "Well before we get started with that we might need a name." said Ginny. "Hey I've got that covered. I was thinking about Hybrid Theory? What do ya think?" said Harry. "I think it's a good title for our first album, but not for the band. What about Final Solution?" said Ron. "Naw, that sound's too much like a death metal band." Said George. "What about the Vines?" He asked. "No way. That sounds too much like a pop band. I have no idea." Said Ginny. "I've got it! What about linkin park?" said Harry. "Yea!" they all said in unison. "Well it looks like we've got a name now we need to work on our album because I would like to get it out by the beginning of school." Said Harry. "Well, it might be hard but I think we could get it done by then. If we start now." Said Ron. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" said Harry.


End file.
